Akiyama Sutse
'First Name' Sutse 'Last Name' Akiyama 'IMVU Name' Elanoramora 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age' 15 05-19 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 111 Lbs 'Blood type' B Pos 'Behaviour/Personality' Sutse is generally an easy going 15 year old, who never wants to be involved in teenage drama. Sweet natured, and sometimes shy, she tends to be overlooked at social gatherings, and rarely lets her temper get the better of her. At times she can be impulsive, which tends to get her into trouble. The only child of busy career driven parents, she's often left alone to take care of herself. As a result, she has become self reliant and independant. However, seeks the approval of adults in the lack of attention she should be getting from her own parents. One she gets to know someone, Sutse is loyal and generous to a fault, honest and willing to help whoever she can whenever she can. Family and friends are very important to her. Her fears include; being alone, spiders, tight closed in places, darkness, not honoring her family and friends and not being accepted. Most of these she's able to work through when they arise. Even though she's never had any formal training in fighting, she typically do what she can to protect herself and anyone around her, if the need arises. Not just in physical altercations but in everyday circumstances. She was brought up in the mindset, that if you really want something, you will fight to get it. 'Clan & Rank' Clan Wakahisa/ Rank Angel Wing drummer 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:RPC Category:Wakahisa